Wishes
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: The spell from Ahkmenrah's Tablet was about run out, so the wise Egyptian Pharaoh decided to grant one last wish of Octavius and Jedediah, what could could possibly happen with the wishes they made? My first time on writing a Night at the Museum fanfic, so, if you read this fanfic, please be gentle with me. I have not seen the movies, just a few clips on YouTube.
1. 1: New Beginnings

Wishes

By Charmed Wolf

**Hi, it's me again! Now, I have a little confession, I have not seen the Night at the Museum trilogy; although I would love to and instead of the clips from YouTube. I have Little crocheted Romans and they wanted me to write this, so, I'm giving into to their wishes before they get onto my laptop and write it themselves like Octavius does when making a comment on a cat video in one of the movies. Those who have seen the movies would know what I mean by it; well, anyway onto the fanfic.**

'' - Donates to thinking

"" - Donates to speaking

* * *

It was only a few hours before the spell was to end, the Romans and Jedediah each had one last wish to make, Ahkmenrah was going to grant them their last wishes before the spell was to end for good, the Romans went first starting with Octavius. "King Ahkmenrah, I wish to become human and to never forget my friends nor where I came from," Octavius said as the Romans stepped forward, Ahkmenrah looked at the miniatures a little curious.

"Are you and your fellow Romans want that?" Ahkmenrah asked; Octavius just nodded as he looked at the Egyptian Pharaoh. Larry knew that the Romans and Jedediah wanted this; and it was time to let them to make up their minds.

"Jedediah, Do you wish the same thing?" Larry asked before Ahkmenrah was to begin the ritual in his native Egyptian, Jedediah nodded afraid of saying anything to hurt Ahkmenrah.

Soon Ahkmenrah looked at Octavius once more; he was more happy to grant the wishes for his friends even thought their wishes were permanent than sad. Before long, the Romans and Jedediah weren't miniature anymore, they were now human, both Jedediah and Octavius put their figurines back into their respected dioramas. "Octavius, you and your men need some more modern clothing," Larry said knowing Octavius would agree, Jedediah looked at Octavius.

'Now I wonder what Larry as to give to Octy,' Jedediah as Larry came back with a sack of clothes for each of the Romans, Octavius was the first to change to his clothes.

"Larry and King Ahkmenrah, I'm grateful for what you have done for us," Octavius said looking like he could stand out rather than fit in, maybe that's what Larry wanted.

A few days later, Jedediah had found work while Octavius looked for an apartment for them to live in, many of his men already had found work and housing. "I'm Octavius, we spoke on the phone about a vacant apartment, a 2 room and 2 bath apartment," Octavius said as the Landlord had let him in so they could talk, of course, Octavius had a slight accent whenever he spoke and still had all the mannerisms of a Roman; only because he was still a Roman.

"Ah, yes, and it's still available if you're planning to have a roommate," the Landlord said getting up getting the keys to the apartment as Octavius nods when Jedediah pulls up in a taxi, both men were learning how to drive a vehicle and passing very easily. It was easy to get an apartment to live in, it was Octavius' turn to look for a job; and with in luck, the Museum of Natural History was looking for a historian on the Roman Empire.

"It turns out, Jedediah, I just got hired as a historian on the Roman Empire," Octavius said as he was sipping his hot tea, Jedediah was one for coffee and Octavius was more a tea drinker. For Jedediah's birthday and Octavius was trying to look for something nice for his roommate, he had to fly to Houston for a bit and found a coffee mug that had a big cowboy hat and a lasso; it said on the mug 'Go big or go home', Octavius smiled at that and bought it for Jedediah for a present. "Hey, welcome home, Octy," Jedediah said greeting Octavius before heading home in Jedediah's big blue truck, he was wondering what Octavius had gotten him from Houston.

"Say, Jedediah, look in one of my bags, I indeed brought something back for you, something I know you'd like and use for your coffee," Octavius said after finishing unpacking, now the traveling was purely for business and not for leisure. _'I think Jedediah would love Houston more than I would,'_ Octavius thought as he went to go get some dinner made for the two of them, it turned out that Octavius was excellent at cooking and always made dinner special for the two of them. "YEE-HAW! A Go big or go home mug! How did ya know I wanted this?" Jedediah asked excitedly, Octavius just let out a chuckle at Jedediah's excitement. He just went back to working on their dinner, they had an agreement that Octavius cooked and Jedediah would do the dishes.

"Jedediah, I found that mug in the Houston airport while waiting for my flight home, I thought you'd very much like that mug, know you that you're into anything western," Octavius said as he plated up their dinner, he even ordered a new Stetson for Jedediah's birthday; and it was going to be extra special for Jedediah.

Octavius was planning to invite Larry and Nicky for a small party for Jedediah, just something very simple and not very elaborate. _'This will be nice for Jedediah,I know it,'_ Octavius thought setting the package on the sofa so he'd let Jedediah open it. There was a knock on the door from Larry and Nicky, Octavius let them into the apartment as Jedediah was starting to pull up. "Quick, hide!" Octavius said hiding himself as the door opened to revealed Jedediah, he was wondering what was going on when everyone that was there popped up to surprise the Texan. "Well now, I'm quite surprised," Jedediah said seeing Octavius come over with a package, "Well, Octy, I just wonder what in here." A smile comes to Octavius' lips, Jedediah carefully opened the package and saw a beautiful brand new Stetson. "Jedediah, Octavius told me that your old Stetson was ripped beyond repair, so I helped him to order you a new one," Larry said as Octavius sat out what he made for the party, Jedediah tries on his new Stetson and it fit just right and was the right color. Nicky had an interest in drawing and not just hockey and drew Jedediah a Texas landscape for his room, the only thing that was ordered was the cake, it was Jedediah's favorite, marble. "Jedediah, would you do the honor and cut the cake?" Octavius asked handing the knife to Jedediah handle first, Jedediah cuts the cake so everyone got a piece. The next day, rent was due and Octavius went to go pay the rent while Jedediah took care of the utilities; it was until the next year that the trouble was starting all due to a mistaken identity, Octavius' full name really was Gaius Octavius Augustus Caesar.

"Octy, Don't you think you should go to the police about this?" Jedediah asked looking at Octavius seeing the nervousness on his friend's face, Octavius just shakes his head knowing without evidence; the was nothing what the police would be able to do. Octavius' car wasn't working and was at the repair shop and he had to find alternative transportation to work, the problem was at a standstill until that one December.

* * *

**Wow! That is a good start for this fanfic, so if you read it, please be kind. As I said before, I have not seen the movies of Night at the Museum; so, this is new for me.**


	2. 2: Of Busted doors and Shootings

Wishes

By Charmed Wolf

**Okay, I know don't have the reviews on the first chapter and probably won't have any for a while on the work done, I do hope people would like the fanfic that was started. I think I have satisfied the Romans that live on the couch beside me; to think, they like YouTube, anything Roman will make them content and make themselves home on a lap. Well, now that's out of the way, I don't own the rights to the movie trilogy; even though I wish to have DVDs of the movies.**

'' - Donates thinking

"" - Donates speaking

* * *

It was a cold day that December, Jedediah was getting Octavius home from work before they had to go pick up Octavius' car from the repair shop. Of course, Octavius noticed a car following too close to Jedediah's truck; and it was making him nervous because of it. "Hey, Octy, Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" Jedediah asked looking at his best friend. And then he looked out the window and knew why Octavius was very nervous; once Jedediah parked his truck to let Octavius out.

"I'm going to lock the door to our at apartment when you get back to work," Octavius said trying to keep his hands from shaking as Jedediah worked on parking, it was understood that Octavius feared for his life and rightfully so. "Alright, my friend, do what you need to do to stay safe," Jedediah said as Octavius get out of the truck and went up to their apartment to go rest for a while and maybe even get a cup of tea to relax by, the door was locked when the Landlord came for the rent and Octavius slipped the rent to the Landlord. The Landlord knew that Octavius wasn't paranoid, he had been having problems with unwanted people coming by to harass tenants and one of the tenants had moved out before Jedediah and Octavius moved in. That's when Octavius' problem started with the mistaken identity, soon the door was busted in by one of the men that was in the car that was following Jedediah's truck. "What are you doing-" Octavius was interrupted by a gun shot and a blinding pain in his chest, the Landlord heard the ruckus of what was going on and came running only see the young man shoot Octavius once more and this time in the stomach. Taking old rags, the Landlord was a Vietnam Veteran and a field medic, he went to try to stem the bleeding, being smart; he called for the police, his dog had prevented a flashback. "We were in the neighborhood when we got a call that there had been a shooting," Officer Clay said when his partner looked and called into the radio for an ambulance, Octavius was struggling to breathe as the ambulance came while Officer Clay talked with Lee Young about what was happening.

_'Someone please tell Jedediah, I'm scared...'_ Octavius though as the paramedics had to cut the shirts off of Octavius to get a clear picture of what the wounds were, they got him ready to go to the hospital as Officers Clay and O'Ryan went to Jedediah's workplace to tell Jedediah. "Are you Jedediah Smith?" Officer O'Ryan asked looking at the tall cowboy, Jedediah puts his bar rag down wondering what could be up with Octavius.

"Well, Yeah, I'm Jedediah Smith," Jedediah said heading to the officers, he had the dread in the pit of his stomach. _'Something must have happened to Octy,'_ Jedediah thought as Officer Clay lays a gentle hand on Jedediah's should. "Your roommate was shot once in the chest and then in the stomach, he's on his way to the hospital," Officer Clay said moving the hand as Jedediah's boss told him to go be with his friend and take as much time needed off to be with Octavius, Jedediah had one number in his phone contacts to be used for emergencies only, and that was Marcus' number. Jedediah hits the number and waits for Marcus to pick up, of course he had to remember that Marcus worked nights at some company and made good money. "You must have some good explanation to waking me up," the tired voice from the other said, it was definitely Marcus answering his phone and not at all happy about being waken up. Jedediah's voice was cracking telling what happened to Octavius and that just woke Marcus up rather quickly, after getting off the phone with Marcus, Jedediah went to his truck and went to meet Marcus and 4 other Romans at the hospital, Marcus wasn't in a good mood with Jedediah.

"Jedediah, I thought you could protect Octavius," Marcus said in mid yawn, Jedediah looked down when Marcus realized that Jedediah wasn't the one that was at fault and knew that the cowboy had to go back to work.

The doctor had to rush Octavius into immediate emergency surgery, due to the chest wound.

"I hate waiting, it bores me to tears," Marcus said feeling like he could lay down and take a nap somewhere, what he hated worse than waiting was being waken up out of a sound sleep. Hours went by and a nurse came running by for a+ blood, the doctor had hit a bleeder and Octavius was going to need a transfusion and fast or else he wasn't going to make it and there were going to be some really irate Romans and a really upset cowboy. "Excuse me, nurse, what's the rush?" one of the Romans asked, Marcus looked at Fabius; who was talking with the nurse. The 4 other Romans followed the nurse and donated their blood to help Octavius; they didn't want lose one man that had been their general now their friend. "Marcus, why would they do what they're doin'?" Jedediah asked with that Texas drawl that Octavius had grown used to, Marcus though about it when in about 90 minutes later the men returned as the nurse returned to the operating room.

"Because, Jedediah, we Romans don't know when to give up, we don't give up on friends," Marcus yawned being tired after getting off the night shift, one of the other Romans had to do the driving because Marcus was sleep deprived from working nights. Another few hours went by and Marcus had fallen asleep and Larry and Nicky had came over when Jedediah had called them to inform them what had happened to Octavius; the doctor came into waiting area and found Marcus sleeping. "Don't worry about Marcus, he's just tired from working nights, he's just sleep deprived," Fabius said seeing Marcus use Jedediah for a pillow, he just chuckles a little bit as Larry stood up. Jedediah didn't want to get up and disturb him, that would just make Marcus mad.

"Alright then, Octavius is out surgery, he's being settled in a private room right now," the doctor said before leaving the group, a nurse came to lead them upstairs to the private room. Larry gently woke Marcus up to let the cramped cowboy up, Marcus wasn't happy about being waken up; but he heard that Octavius was now out of surgery being settled into a private room. "Do mind the equipment he's on, he's going to be sore for a little bit when he wakes up," the nurse said leading the group to the room where Octavius was laying, Jedediah was a little apprehensive about seeing Octavius in the condition that he was in. The Romans saw the bandages on Octavius' chest and stomach and knew that Octavius had been through a lot already, Jedediah gently picked up Octavius' hand and gently held it close. "Jedediah, this isn't your fault, it's the fault of the one that did this, so don't feel guilty," Fabius said putting a hand to Jedediah's shoulder as the other Romans agreed, including Marcus.

_'Now it makes me wonder how long it's gonna take before he wakes up,'_ Jedediah thought to himself as the Romans went to go bring Larry, Nicky and Jedediah and themselves something to eat. Jedediah didn't realize he was actually pretty hungry since it was dinnertime and Octavius usually was the one that made dinner, Nicky knew that Dr. McPhee had given his dad some time off to be with Octavius.

"I don't feel very hungry, but for Octy's sake, I'll eat," Jedediah said feeling a gentle squeeze from Marcus and Fabius, Jedediah was hoping that Octavius would wake up soon to smell of food as they were eating.

Marcus had grown up with Octavius and knew it was going to be a while before his friend were to wake up. "Don't mind me I'm going to change bandages and then go," the nurse said following protocol of washing her hands and donning on the disposable rubber gloves before going to take the old bandages off Octavius as carefully and gently as she could to clean up the wounds and place the new bandages over the wounds, it concerned her that the wounds were still red as she left the room. It dawned on Marcus that Octavius had an infection somewhere in the wounds, on top of being hurt badly; Octavius was also very sick burning up with a fever.

"Marcus, what's going on?" Larry asked looking at the Roman, Marcus didn't want to tell Larry; but he knew better than to with hold any information. Fabius knew that it would be upsetting as the doctor walked into the room to look at Octavius telling the group to leave the room, Jedediah wanted to stay by Octavius; but Marcus convinced Jedediah that it was for the best so the doctor could work on Octavius.

"Octavius has an infection somewhere driving his temperature up," Marcus said worried for the friend that he had grown up with, Jedediah heard the monitor go off from Octavius' room.

Octavius wasn't used to the use of antibiotics, the doctor kept Octavius induced in a coma while treating the infection. "It's a good thing that this infection was caught or it would have been worse, you can go back in and see him," the doctor quietly said as the group made their way back to the room, Larry had to take Nicky to Hockey practice after dinner, Fabius told Larry that if there were any changes, they'd call as soon as possible.

It had been a week and there hadn't been any change to Octavius, until that Wednesday when a nurse came in changed the bandages. "Hey, I see brown eyes, Octy is waking," Jedediah said holding onto Octavius' hand, the squeeze from Octavius told Jedediah that he was going to be alright and he's making a recovery.

It brought a smile to Jedediah's lips as some of the equipment was replaced, Octavius felt more like wanting to sleep and that was fine. "Since it's night and Marcus is working, I better call 'im tell him you're awake and doin' much better," it made Jedediah chuckle hearing Octavius sleep; but it was needed for Octavius' recovery from his wounds. Marcus picked up his phone talking to Jedediah hearing the good news about Octavius, Fabius was called to be told that Octavius was awake and just sleeping. Another week went by and Octavius was allowed to go home to rest and to recuperate from the wounds before returning to work.

* * *

**Okay, I think I should put this fanfic on hiatus since I'm getting views and visitors, just not any reviews. Lately, my reviewers have been getting less; it makes me concerned if my writing quality has gone down that much. I mean, I would love some review; please. Also, this chapter is longer than the first, so, I thought this would might help. Please, if you like this fanfic and want it to continue, please, leave a review.**


End file.
